


Ravenous

by jessicaannsavage



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaannsavage/pseuds/jessicaannsavage
Summary: Just like that time in Diamond City. Clawing and grinding and bucking like animals- consumed. Primal, set alight by the fight- by his brutality in a fight. It drives her insane, watching him cut down raiders with a snarl. This happens near every time, the heat of battle making them both ravenous. There’s fucking, and then there’s this.





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested more Hancock/F!Sole sexy times, and here you go. It's.. rough. A more dominate Hancock in the bedroom is my shit, so that's what y'all get. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the comments and kudos, I love y'all

With a sneer on his face, he slams the butt of his shotgun into the raiders nose, before latching onto his arm, turning, heaving him over his back and onto the ground, and empties a shell or two in the wasters head. 

 

That should be the last one. As he slings his shotgun over his back, he catches her stare, heated and hungry, and his stomach flips.

 

“You doin alright there, Sunshine?” he asks, and the corner of her mouth turns beneath a smear of blood. 

 

“I’m doing just fine, Hancock.” A shiver zips up his spine from her tone- something close to a growl, low and thick, making his cock ache. He closes the distance between them, void eyes locked on hers, taking his time with each step. He’s no stranger to the way anticipation makes her blood boil and her cunt drip. 

 

“You sure?” With a tilt of his head he reaches out a hand and ghosts the tips of his fingers up her side. Her breath hitches, and he swears he hears a growl. 

 

Another step closer, and he sees her fingers tremble. Further up her side he traces, mapping the curvature of her chest through her vault suit, gently scraping a nipple and eliciting a rumbling from deep in her chest as he follows a straight path down. He stops at her hips, admiring the way the vault suit clings to her cunt; perfect to tease her through. 

 

One more step closer, and her back presses against the wall of the subway. With a light touch that infuriates and intoxicates her at once, he dances his other hand up her side, his thumb swiping over her pert nibble, once, twice, three times. A shiver wracks her body, and her mouth hangs open slightly. 

 

“I think,” he growls as he drags a digit up the hollow of her throat, “we could use a little jet after that, don’t you?” 

 

All five fingers close around her throat and pin her to the wall, while his other hand that’s been tracing delicate loops around her navel disappears in his coat pocket. 

 

She watches, breath ragged, as he places his tattered lips around the mouthpiece and huffs, and she licks her lips.

 

The drug hits quick, everything around him slows, and he can feel the pounding of her heart reverberate through his hand. 

 

He leans in to her, pressing his knee between her legs, jet still clinging to his mouth and hanging in his lungs. Farther up her throat his hand slides, till his fingers lay just beneath her jaw. His lips graze hers, and she pulls the vapors from his mouth into hers. 

 

He’s dropped the jet back into his coat pocket, using his hand to cup her heat through the suit. Another growl leaves her as her head falls back, and with one finger he draws lines and circles up and down her slit, till her thighs begin to shake and her hips begin to buck. He stops then, replacing his hand with his knee so he can watch her rock against him as the lust and chems mingle in her bloodstream. She’s slow, her hips dragging back and forth, stuttering from the maddening pleasure.

 

Once again he drags a hand up her, straight up her belly to the zipper of her suit, and takes his sweet time working it down. He loves it when she’s like this; eyes shut tight, writhing, groans slipping from her. He’ll let her work herself like this until she’s incoherent, before he strips the vault suit down her thighs and turns her around. 

 

He stops the zipper at her belly button and pushes the fabric over to flick his tongue over a pretty pink nub, before latching onto it and sucking. Slowly still she rocks herself, pressing harder down on him as her breath comes in shallow ragged gasps.

 

“Good girl,” he breathes against her skin, earning a whimper, “I love when you put on a show for me.” 

 

Her back arches and she begins to rut a little faster, and Hancock can hardly handle the heat of her on his leg, or the thought of his cock being buried in that tight heat. Intoxicated he watches her, rubbing himself through his pants, and she starts to mutter syllables that don’t form words. 

 

In a few short moments she’ll be begging for him to fuck her senseless, and he will happily oblige, filling her with his cum. It’ll drive her insane all over again- knowing his cum is slowly dripping out of her, making her legs slick, and she’ll beg him to fuck her again. 

 

The last time they played this game, it was late in Diamond City, and she pushed him onto a chair just outside the Dugout Inn, climbed into his lap, and rode him hard and fast and _loudly._ Anyone passing by the inn got to hear a symphony of moans and whimpers, interrupted by him smacking her ass hard and strings of filth tumbling from her kiss swollen lips. 

 

The thought of a repeat makes him throb, painfully, and he’s ready to be done with floor play. His grip on her throat tightens, and he leans in to brush his lips along her ear, his cock brushing against her thigh and making him growl.

 

“How about I turn my pretty little smoothskin around and take you from behind? Would you like that? I promise I won’t be gentle.”

 

A whine echoes in the station, her body shaking, and he pulls his knee away from her. With more force that in necessary he tugs the vault suit down, just enough to expose her cunt, and he slaps it- once, twice, three times- earning himself a yelp.

 

“You want my cock, sunshine? All you gotta do is ask.” 

 

She’s mumbling a mix of pleas and gibberish, knees shaking and threatening to buckle. He takes himself out of his pants, shivering as rubs the tip along her slit.

 

“Talk to me, love, tell me what you want me to do to that pretty little pussy.”

 

“Please.” she finally utters clearly, and slides his head up and down her heat.

 

“Please what?” he purrs, slapping the head against her swollen clit, causing her to cry out.

“Fuck my tight little cunt John, please fuck me.” she pants, desperate. He squeezes her so hard he cuts off airflow, and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

 

“Good  girl,” he smiles, his voice a deep purr, pressing a kiss her her lips before turning her around and slipping his cock between her slick folds. Dots dance across his vision as he sinks into her heat, pulling a groan from him. With a yelp she slams her hips back, and he gives her glorious ass a stinging smack. He grips her hips tight, slams into her over and over, and the subway echoes with her cries. 

 

“Is this what you wanted, sweetheart?” he growls against her shoulder blade and she nods her head, too addled by the drug and the lust to speak.

 

 

He grabs her hair, pulling her head back and pushing her chest against the cold wall, arching her back just a little more, and he reaches his hand down between her legs and rubs her throbbing clit in circles. Her walls tighten around him, and he grunts, slamming himself in to the hilt.

 

 

“That deep enough for you, love,” he whispers as his other hand sneaks up around her throat again, “Hard enough?”

 

“Harder. Harder please.” 

 

“Ask and you shall receive,” he purrs, and drives himself harder with each thrust, delighting in the gasps he earns. She clenches and unclenches around him, teetering on the edge and pulling him along with. 

 

Again he sinks into her, keeping himself seated inside her, enjoying the way she tightens around him every time he tightens his grip on her throat. He loves this- loves the way this powerful woman leaves all control in his hands, without hesitation. How wet and desperate she gets when his fingers close around her throat. She’s whispering pleas, desperately wanting him to keep the pace, but right now he wont give her the satisfaction. Instead he grips her tight again, and kisses his way across her back until he finds the perfect spot to sink his teeth into. She groans, writhing and wriggling, desperate for friction. Instead he bites down harder, sliding the palm of his hand down to her chest, applying pressure before he slides it back up where she likes it. 

 

He pulls away, leaving her throat bare, and watches her hips wriggle. As maddened as she is, she waits, patient, for him to decide what to do next. Such a good girl. _His_ good girl.

 

“Go ahead, sunshine, ride my cock, nice and slow.” 

 

He watches, a smirk on his lips and one hand placed on her ass, as she obeys and slowly rocks her body forward. She slides back, whimpering as she takes him to the base, and he rewards her with a harsh slap to her backside. Red spreads across the perfect peach skin in the shape of his hand, and he likes it so much he does it again. Her legs shake as she fucks herself, hardly able to hold herself up. He grips the cheek tight, squeezing hard as he once again is fully sheathed inside her. 

 

“Oh your cunt is fantastic. You like riding my cock like this, love?” he growls, and she nods, “mhms” falling from her lips. 

 

She’s quickening the pace, wanting it hard and fast, and Hancock smirks.

 

“Did I say you could go faster, sweetheart?” 

 

She shakes her head, eyes shut tight and lips pursed, but quickens still, begging again for him to fuck her senseless with strangled words. He wants to. _Fuck_ , if he doesn’t want to so _bad._ But this is so much more fun.

 

He pulls himself from her with a groan, and the noise she makes in response sounds near like devastation. 

 

“No no no no no no no” she’s mumbling, and he interrupts her with three ringing smacks to the ass, in quick succession, each punctuated with an intoxicating gasp.

 

Slowly he drops to his knees, both hands kneading her ass as he takes in the view of her heat, glistening. Enraptured, he runs his tongue over his weathered lips before gently blowing and earning soft sighs.

 

“It’s just so perfect, sunshine, I’ve gotta have a taste.” 

 

Her breath halts, waiting, anticipating the broad strokes of his tongue on her sex, diving in and feasting on her like he enjoys. And god, does he. But today he wont. Instead he traces the tip of his tongue along her, slow and so gentle, humming with appreciation and stopping with each pass to savor her.

 

It takes nearly more strength than he’s capable of not to burry his face in those glorious curls and lick her clean before teasing her back to dripping, and starting all over again. But she’s on the verge of tears, so desperately wanting him. He sits back, watches the way those thick thighs jiggle as they shake, admires the red handprint he’s left on her ass. He could do this for hours, until she passes out from want and need, but he’s not sure if _he_ can handle that.

 

So he stands, and with one hand on her hip, he drags his head along her slit. He presses it against her entrance, but doesn’t seat himself yet. 

 

“I think I’ve teased you enough. It’s time I fuck you in earnest.”

 

With that he slams himself in to the hilt and he’s rewarded with a moan that sounds just as much relief as it is pleasure. The noises she makes are so loud, echoing down the station, that he might fear that they left some survivors. _Might._ But her tight hot cunt, and the way she’s clawing at the subway walls ensures that his attention is focused only on filling her with his cum.

 

Again his hand trails between her legs, finding her clit and tracing gentle circles around it. Her noises are frantic, her thighs- no, her entire body- quivering and jerking. She’s so ready to cum, ready to feel him cum inside her, and the only words that come from her are filth and swears. Just like Diamond City. And just like Diamond City, the whole damn Commonwealth is gonna hear this towering woman cum for _him_. The thought alone causes his hips to stutter as he fucks her in short, erratic thrusts. 

 

Ronnie. Hero of the Wastes. The General of the Minutemen.  The most vicious woman in all the wasteland. Fire and fury and fearlessness, brought to quivering and begging, soul slick with lust and pleasure, all for _him._  

 

She whimpers his name, over and over, like a mantra. _John,_ and he’s so lost in the heat of her, in the sound of her, in the feel of her, he almost loses himself right there. 

 

“Where does my sweet little smoothskin want me to cum? Hmm?” he asks, taunting her. As if there’s anywhere else she’d want him to spend himself than deep inside her. Her body is near limp, so close that she’s almost lost control of her body, and he presses his other hand to hers that clings to the wall.

 

“Inside me John, please cum inside me.”

 

“Yeah? You want me to fill this tight little cunt? That what you want baby? For me to fill you up so you can feel me running down your legs later? So you know with every step I’m still inside you, making you wet and desperate all over again?” He growls in her ear, so close to his own end he can no longer keep rhythm.

 

She cries out, a desperate yes, nods erratically as the first waves crash over her, and the sound causes his muscles to tighten. Heat pools in his belly, burning up into his head, and he sinks his teeth into her shoulder, spilling inside of her. He doesn’t stop until her near shriek shakes the subway station and her knees buckle. He catchers her, like he catches her every time, and pulls her close. 

 

“That’s my girl. You alright, Sunshine?” he whispers to her, holding her close.

 

“John,” she quivers, “I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m…” she trails off, breathless and shaking in his arms.

 

“Fucked?” he asks, and she laughs through unsteady breaths. 

 

“Good and well, yes.”

 

He responds with kisses across her forehead, and running a thumb across her jaw. One hand reaches for the vault suit, pulling it back up.

 

“Can you stand?”

 

“Sure can’t,” she shakes her head slow, the movements loose, “give me a minute.” 

 

Instead he sits on the dingy subway floor, and pulls her into his lap, kissing any skin he can find. She nestles into him, breathing deep.

 

“Should we head to Diamond City?” she asks, forehead pressed against his neck.

 

“So we can put on a show at the Dugout Inn again?” If he had eyebrows, they’d be making a wide arch.

 

He can feel the devilish smile creeping across those delicate features.

 

“I thought we could test our luck, see how Diamond City Security responds to me sitting up on the noodle bar, legs wide, while you enjoy the taste of my wet—“ 

 

He cuts her off with a heated kiss, and she laughs, muffled. 

 

“So?”

 

“Diamond City sounds like a plan.” He winks, and her eyes narrow.

 

She pulls herself from his lap, still a little unsteady, and zips up her vault suit with a weary and wicked grin.

 

“Or you could bend me over your brothers desk and show everyone in that office how much your little smoothskin loves your cock.”

 

“That’s dangerous.” He stoops to pick up his discarded shotgun that he doesn’t recall tossing aside, and watches her out of the corner of his eye.

 

“You like dangerous.”

 

“I didn’t say no.” He grins, wide and toothy, heat back in his belly, and when he looks into her eyes he sees the fire is stoked once again. With a laugh he shakes his head.

 

“We’re never gonna make it back to Sanctuary, sunshine.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
